


Waking Up

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-13
Updated: 2003-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**I Have to Tell You Something: Waking up**

**by:** Kirsty-Luan  


**Characters/Pairing/Category:** Josh/Donna, Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN **Disclaimer:** All Characters Belong to Aaron Sorkin  
**Feedback:** If you think its worthy but only if its nice this is my first attempt at fan fiction and was goaded into it by members of the State of the Union Group.  
**Notes:** Thanks to Sharon (ash kipps), Shelley, Brandy, Rachel, Jillian, Christinacor and Dee for their help, encouragement and inspiration.  


* * *

September 2002 DONNA'S POV 

"Josh Lyman's Office. 

"Hello. Can I speak to Josh Lyman? My name's Emma Foster." 

Who the hell is Emma Foster? I know the majority of aides, and all of   
Congress, but I don't know who she is. Please God, don't let her be the next woman he decides to stumble into sideways.

"What is it in connection with?" 

"Josh will know who I am." 

"Okay. If you hold the line I'll see if he's available." 

I walk into his office and I notice that my taxes are currently paying Josh to play solitaire at three in the afternoon. 

"Josh." He doesn't look up from the computer. 

"JOSHUA!!" I must have shouted too loud because he falls out of his chair. 

"Whhhhat? For God's sake Donna what are you trying to do to me kill me?" 

"No. I'm trying to tell you there's an Emma Foster on line one for you. If you want I can..." As soon as I say her name he gets a 100-watt smile on his face with dimples and all. 

"Nah. I'll talk to her. Thanks." 

I turn around leaving his office, as I do I make sure I slam the door. With that the entire bullpen turns to see what's happening. I notice Toby. 

"Donna. Can I have a word?" I follow Toby into his office closing the door quietly this time. 

"What has HE done now?" God, Toby's great. He has this Grizzly Bear image going on but ever since he told me Josh had got hit that night in the hospital he's been like an older brother to me. If I've got a problem he sorts Josh out for me, or if I just need a friend to listen he's there for me. 

"He hasn't actually done anything yet. But I think he's about to stumble sideways into a woman named Emma Foster. I just can't cope anymore; we've only just got rid of Amy. It'll be just like all the other times. He'll be happy for a couple of months, then he'll get fed up and ignore her until she breaks up with him. I'll be the one stuck screening his calls. I just can't... NO WON'T do it anymore. First Mandy, then Joey and Amy. I've had enough!!" 

Toby walks over to me and gives me a hug until I compose myself. He whispers into my ear, "Don't worry, that won't happen again. I'll wring his neck before that happens." 

With that I thank Toby and return to my desk to wait for Josh to tell me in great detail about his next conquest. 

JOSH'S POV 

SLAM!! 

Okay what was that? Why is Donna ready to bite my head off? If it weren't for Donna, the deal with Emma Foster would have been finished with days ago, although she doesn't know that. 

"Hi Emma. How are you? Have you given my conditions some thought?" 

"Fine. Yes, Josh. I think you could say we have a deal." YES. YES. YES!! 

"Thanks a lot. I've just got to talk it over with Donna. I'll speak to you tomorrow. Say 5pm." 

"Yes, that's fine. Talk to you then. Bye." 

*************************************************** 

I've just seen Donna return to her desk and it looks like she's been crying. What is going on? 

I open the door. Gently does it or I will have World War III going on here before I even get her through the door. 

"Donna. Would you mind coming into my office a moment please?" She stands up, storms past me into my office and sits down in the visitor's chair before I can say another word. 

I close the door behind me and sit on the edge of my desk in front of her. "Okay, you're probably wondering who Emma Foster is?" 

"Josh, I really don't care who Emma Foster is. You can have a relationship with whomever you like."

This is not going how I hoped. 

"See, Donna, it's not like that. I'm not having a relationship with her, well not a personal one anyway. She's the Dean at Georgetown. She offered me a job teaching there if we don't win re-election. I know you don't have much in savings and were planning to go back to school if we didn't win. So as part of my contract negotiation I've asked if I could keep you as my assistant so that as an employee you could study for free. What do you say Donna, do you want to work for me and get your degree at the same time?" She looks like she's gone into shock but has an excited twinkle in her eye.

"Are you serious? I really get to finish my degree?" 

"Yes, really." With that she stands up and wraps her arms around me. I hold her tight, loving the feel of her in my arms. She's so soft and warm, she smells like peaches from the soap she uses. That's where she belongs. I love her, I don't mean as a sister or a friend, I just haven't told her yet. 

"Thank you, Joshua. How am I ever going to repay you?" 

"No need. I would do anything for you Donnatella." 

DONNA'S POV 

I leave Josh's office buzzing. He can be hostile and arrogant most of the time but sometimes, just sometimes, he can be the most adorable man alive. Not only has he arranged so that I can still work for him if we lose re-election, not that he thinks we will lose, but I also get to finish my degree. God I love him. Just then I am woken from my haze by the phone ringing. 

"Josh Lyman's Office."

"Hi Donna, it's Leo. Is he busy?" 

"He's free for the next hour and a half. Is something up?" 

"No. Could you tell him I would like to see him right away?" 

"Sure thing." 

I stand in the doorway to his office. 

"Hey." 

"Hey." 

"Leo called. He wants to see you in his office right away." 

JOSH'S POV 

I knock on Leo's door, as Margaret isn't anywhere to be seen. 

"Come in." 

As I walk in I see Toby sitting on the couch. 

"Sorry. Donna said you wanted to see me. Margaret wasn't at her desk." 

"Its okay. Sit down. I sent Margaret to compare the calories in all the types of muffins they have at Union Station so she could be a while. I didn't want her listening in on this conversation." 

"Leo, what's this about?" I sit down in one of the visitor's chairs. As I'm talking Leo's moving towards the door that leads to the Oval Office and Toby is glaring at me like he would like to rip both my arms off. This cannot be good.

"One second, Josh. Mr President. He's here." With that the President walks into the room, also scowling at me. 

"Now Josh. Toby had told us about his conversation with Donna earlier. After you broke up with Amy we thought you had finally woken up. But it seems we were all mistaken." 

"Sorry Leo, but you've lost me. Toby, what conversation?" 

"The conversation where Donna was crying her heart out because you've decided not to see what is right under your nose and have stumbled sideways into Emma Foster. She's had enough, she can't cope anymore. First Mandy, then Joey and Amy. You can't expect her to wait around for you forever," Toby growls at me. 

"What on earth are you talking about?" 

"For the sake of all things holy Josh, Donna's in love with you and vice versa. It is plain enough to see. The two of you look at each other like Abbey and I look at each other. So when are you going to get a backbone and just tell her how you feel?" 

"With all due respect, Sir; are you crazy? Even though I love her, I can't get involved with Donna while you're in office, she's my assistant. The press would have a field day calling her a whore, implying she slept her way into the White House! Anyway, as I told Donna, I'm not having a relationship with Emma Foster. Emma is the Dean at Georgetown. She offered me a job teaching there if we don't win re-election. I know Donna doesn't have much saved and was planning to finish her degree if we didn't win. So as part of my deal with Georgetown, I've asked if I could keep her as my assistant so that, as an employee, she could study for free. I'm just trying to be prepared just in case we don't win."

"Josh, get over yourself and stop using your job as an excuse. I've known you all your life and you've always had an inflated ego. The press won't give two hoots about you and Donna. At the end of the day you're not a big enough fish for them to even care if you're sleeping with your assistant or not. Even if they start asking questions, CJ can handle them. Go and tell the woman you love that you can't live without her." 

"But..." I'm shocked. The President of the United States of America, the Leader of the Free World, his Chief of Staff and Communications Director are telling me to have a relationship with my assistant. 

The President then towers over me and shouts, "AND THAT'S AN ORDER!!" 

"Yes, Sir." I walk to the door and am just about to leave the room when Toby stops me. 

"If you mess this up, Josh, I will personally make sure you get to like hospital food." 

"Don't worry, I won't." Now I know I've got to tell Donna how I feel, but the question is how am I going to do it. 

Next: "Disclosure" 


End file.
